This invention relates to a new and improved power cylinder constituting a linear motor featuring a self contained braking system embodiments of which are comprised of elements which have a most simplistic composition and interrelation which not only renders them most economical and simple to fabricate, assemble and maintain but also provides them with an extremely high degree of efficiency, effectiveness, durability and versatility in their use and enables their substantially universal application.
The invention is a most positive reponse to and provides the ultimate and most effective solution of a long standing problem, namely the existing need for more simplistically contrived and more reliable fluid operated controls capable of providing precision timing, sequence of function and increments of movement of interrelated and interacting elements of robotic, material handling, material processing and like systems.
In fact the features and benefits of this invention are that significant as to provide a new generation of fluid operated power cylinders which, as compared to prior art devices having similar application, are commonly characterized by a substantial reduction in their cost and an equal and higher level of performance and reliability in their use.
So that one may more particularly comprehend the state of the prior art in the relevant field of the invention, attention is directed to the inventor's presently co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07033,112 filed 03/03/87 for POWER CYLINDER and the discussion thereof therein.